Love
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: After rescuing Jack from the locker, Will tells Elizabeth he knows where he heart truly lies. Will Elizabeth admit her love for Jack? Bad summary, I know, but hopefully, you like the story. One shot.


The crew had just gotten Jack out of the locker, and they were on their way back to the land of the living. Things had been tense since they found him, especially with him and Barbossa continously arguing over who was rightful captain of the ship. They finally agreed to both be co-captains until they reached the land of the living, and then would come to some sort of agreement afterwards. Being in the locker was pure hell. It was designed specifically for Jack, since what he dreaded most was being alone on land, looking out to sea, and not being able to sail on it.

The fact that he had suffered heat stroke years ago didn't help, since Davy Jones made Jack's locker as hot as it could get. Poor Jack had been suffering from severe headaches and hallucinations, and the crew, especially Gibbs, were concerned about him. Even Will, who was angry at him, as well as Elizabeth. When Elizabeth had seen the state that Jack was in, she couldn't bring herself to face him. Couldn't bring herself to admit how sorry she was. No one besides her, Jack, Will, and even Tia Dalma, knew what she did. Elizabeth hardly slept on the voyage to rescue Jack, and she looked like hell herself, with dark circles under her eyes. Once they made sail, Elizabeth decided to go down below, for she didn't have the heart to see him in pain, or to get accusing stares from Will.

As she was sitting at the bottom of the steps, thinking about what she'd done, she realized that Jack was right. She was a pirate. She had hurt so many people. People whom Elizabeth cared very deeply about. James, her father, Will, and Jack. The people she cared about most, and they all seemed to suffer because of her. Elizabeth wasn't sorry for saving the crew, but she was sorry for betraying Jack, if that made any sense. Would she do it again if she had to? Elizabeth didn't know. Probably not, but she wasn't so sure. She was brought out of her thoughts by Will.

"You left Jack to the Kraken."

"He's rescued now, it's done with."

That was true. She did a horrible thing, but didn't the fact that she traveled to the ends of the earth make up for it?

"Will, I had no choice!"

"You chose not to tell me."

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bare it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought-"

Now Elizabeth understood why Will had been so cold with her. He saw the kiss.

"You thought I loved him. Will, I don't. It was just a kiss to distract him so I could handcuff him to the mast for the Kraken, so that we could get away."

Will sighed. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved his entire life would do something so callous.

Then again, he did something selfish as well. Elizabeth didn't know. Once they returned to the land of the living, Will planned on turning Jack over to Sao Feng. It was his way of getting revenge against Jack for stealing the woman he loved away from him. That turned out not to be the case, and now Will was feeling guilty. But what Elizabeth did was a lot worse. She kissed another man and left him for dead. Jack wasn't a saint by any means, but he didn't deserve to be let at the mercy of a giant sea monster. The Elizabeth Swann he knew and loved for years would never have betrayed someone like that.

"How can I trust you, Elizabeth? You left someone to die."

"To save you!"

"I'm not a child, Elizabeth! I know how to handle myself."

"Well, what about me? What about the rest of the crew? Did we deserve to suffer because of Jack's stupid debt?"

"Of course not, and Jack might be a lot of things, Elizabeth, but he definitely didn't deserve that kind of fate."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew that Will was right. Tears appeared in her eyes. Will was always so understanding and comforting, but now it was like he was an entirely different person. Why was he defending Jack? The two of them hadn't exactly been on friendly terms on their last adventure together. Both fighting each other to get the key to the Dead Man's Chest.

"Since when have you decided to start defending Jack, Will?"

"Since I saw what condition he was in in the locker."

Oh. Yes, of course. She forgot about that. He didn't look good at all. That only made her feel even guiltier. Will put his arms on Elizabeth's shoulders, and forced her to look him in the eye.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"

"You can't."

Elizabeth broke free from Will's grip and went back upstairs onto the deck where she could be alone with her thoughts. Unfortunately, for her, that was not going to happen since none other than Captain Jack Sparrow was standing on deck, looking out at the water. He seemed a little bit better, but she could tell that his head was bothering him. What could she say to him? What could she do to make his demons go away?

"Jack?"

Jack turned at hearing her voice. Elizabeth gasped as she looked into his eyes. The spark of adventure and excitement was now gone, and replaced by sadness. It broke her heart seeing him like this.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

Elizabeth nodded her head and looked out at the water as well. It was now night time. While the water did look beautiful, it was still a dark and depressing place, and she couldn't wait for them to get out of there.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Funny, I didn't think the word _sorry _would be in your vocabulary, luv."

Elizabeth cringed. She had that one coming.

"I lied, Jack. I was sorry. It seems I do nothing but hurt the people I truly care about."

"You done what was right by you. Can't expect more than that."

Elizabeth remembered that Jack had used those exact words after the battle at the Isla De Muerta. It was really sad.

"I've been betrayed too many times, Miss Swann, so don' think that what you did came as a surprise. I didn' think you would go so far as feed me to a sea beastie, but I knew you would betray me in some way. Never knew win or how, though."

Ouch. It seemed like Jack couldn't trust anybody.

"Have you ever wondered why I betray a lot of people myself, Miss Swann? It be because I want to betray them before they have a chance to betray me. That mutiny made me decide not ter trust anyone ever again. I try once an' a while to trust someone, but that always seems to backfire."

This wasn't easying Elizabeth's guilt at all. In fact, it made her feel ten times worse.

"'Ow! Bugger!"

Jack put a hand to his forehead. It was hurting really bad tonight. Elizabeth took his hand in hers, and stroked it gently.

"Come, Jack. You need to lie down."

"'M not a bloody invalid! I'll be all right, as soon as we leave this god for saken place. Savvy?"

"Jack, please don't be angry with me."

"'M not. I'm just tired."

"Then go lie down."

Jack sighed, and decided to take her advice. These headaches were driving him insane.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at this. _He _was thanking _her_?

"For what?"

"For coming back for me."

"You're welcome, Jack. And I am truly sorry."

"I know, luv. Jus' let it go. All right?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, and watched as Jack went below to his cabin to rest. She could use some shut-eye herself. Before she could turn to go down to her cabin, Will approached her, looking sad.

"Elizabeth, the wedding is off."

"Beg pardon?"

"I can't marry someone whom I can't trust. I love you too much, Elizabeth, but I can't be with you if I can't trust you."

"Will, you can trust me. I'm sorry! I just-"

"It won't work out, Elizabeth. I have done something selfish as well. You'll find out soon enough, but- we're through."

Elizabeth had tears pouring down her cheeks, as Will picked up her hand to remove her engagement ring.

"I know where my heart truly lies, you do, too, you just don't want to admit it. It lies in the captain's cabin. Go to him, Elizabeth. I know you love him, and I know that he loves you, too. Tell him that I have betrayed him as well, and that I'm sorry."

With that, Will walked off, leaving Elizabeth standing there in shock, with tears on her cheeks. What did Will do to betray Jack? She wanted to go to Will and make him tell her what he did, but she knew that she wouldn't get an answer. So, Elizabeth decided to go and tell Jack how she felt. Will was right. Elizabeth had fallen for Jack. Hard. If she had known that she loved Jack before, then she never would have been able to sacrifice him. Elizabeth only realized her feelings after he was gone, and now that he was back, she had no intentions of ever betraying him like that again.

Elizabeth knocked lightly on Jack's cabin door, not knowing if he was asleep or awake.

"Come in," came the groggy reply.

Elizabeth walked inside the cabin and saw Jack on top of the covers on the bed, in just his shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to disturb you."

"'Tis all right. 'M having trouble getting to sleep, anyways. Have a seat."

Elizabeth walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Jack, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"About what I did to you."

"I know. Ye're sorry. We just had this discussion on deck, luv. I told you to forget about it, remember?"

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. I really am sorry, and when I left you behind, I had no idea how I really felt about you. I just thought of you as another despicable pirate, no offense."

"None taken," Jack said, rolling his eyes, causing her to chuckle.

"Oh, Jack. Anyway, after we reached Tia Dalma's hut, I started to realize how much I was going to miss you, and how much I loved that kiss we shared. I soon came to realize that I am in love with you, Captain Sparrow. You probably don't love me, and I wouldn't blame you one bit. But had I known that I was in love with you beforehand, I couldn't leave you behind. Anyway, that- that's what I wanted to say."

Jack looked at Elizabeth in shock. This he was no expecting. He thought he had lost Elizabeth the second she shackled him to the mast.

"I forgive you, Elizabeth. Bloody hard not to, especially after that little confession. If it makes you feel any better, I have those exact same feelings for you, too, darling."

Elizabeth was overjoyed at hearing Jack's words. Those were the words she wanted to hear from him. She leaned forward and hugged him, then kissed him.

"Come, dear. Lay with me."

Jack stood up and pulled the covers back, letting Elizabeth get in before himself and then snuggled next to her.

"I can't believe I'm sharing a bed with an infamous pirate."

"I know. Curious, isn't it? I can't believe I'm sharing my bed with the governor's daughter."

"I am one hundred percent yours, Jack. James never had my heart, and it turns out my love for Will was only puppy love. I am completely in love with you, Jack Sparrow, and never plan on leaving your side again."

"Wouldn't let you even if you want to, luv. Ow! Bugger!"

Jack put his hand to his head. When would these blasted headaches end?

"Here, Jack, lie back."

Jack did as she was told, and Elizabeth used her thumbs to rub at his temples.

"Mmm. Feels good, luv."

"Will has given us his blessing, but he says that he has betrayed you, Jack, and we will find out once we're out of the locker."

Jack shrugged. "'M not surprised. He's probably turned me over to Sao Feng in exchange for the Pearl to rescue his father."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"Aye, I do. Doesn' matter, I'll talk my way out of it. I am Captain Jack Sparrow after all."

"He says he's sorry, Jack."

"'M sure he is. Mm. That feels good."

Elizabeth continued to rub his temples for a couple more seconds, and before she knew it, he was sound asleep. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and whispered "I love you," into his ear before going to sleep herself.

THE END


End file.
